


The terrible truth is not so terrible.

by CorinaLannister



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/M, Masturbation, Vampire Eric (Divergent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: The Dauntless faction are hiding a deadly secret. One which no one else can know about. What will happen when all is revealed after initiate training?
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The terrible truth is not so terrible.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



It was only after Tris had passed her initiate training that she learned the truth, the terrible truth that the Dauntless leadership faction was hiding. 

While she did not have the top score she had done well. 

_Especially for a stiff_

Eric had told her many a time since then. 

During basic training the Dauntless compound had kept their secret well. Anyone who dropped out or was cut from training could not know what they were. They had to assume everything was normal. Tris had not one inkling that there was something different about some of the inhabitants of the Dauntless compound. 

It was only after training that the secret had been outed. To each initiate separately. Tris remembered being told to follow Eric. A few initiates had already been to see him and some to Four. Al had gone to Lauren, but he hadn’t come back yet. 

After, all had walked past the remaining initiates staring straight ahead not making any eye contact. Avoidance. When Tris had followed Eric into the little room she knew why. 

This is your last chance, stiff. If you bow out now no one will stop you. You will be free to leave, but if you choose to stay there will be secrets you have to keep. You will not be able to leave after that.

Tris had agreed without hesitation unaware of the terrible secret they were all hiding. Nothing could be bad enough to make her leave. Hell the only thing that could make her leave would be if they were working with Erudite to enable a war to start between and within factions. 

_We’re vampires_

Eric said the words and she had laughed. There was no subtly and no warning for a bomb that big to be dropped on her. But that was Eric. She had even told him to prove it.

To Eric’s credit he hadn’t struck out at her like he could have done. There had however been a smirk on his face as he slowly stood from the chair he had been sat upon. Then he had transformed before her. Fangs snapped down and his eyes turned a haunting red.  
Eric had moved across the room at a slow leisurely pace. Stalking her. 

Bravery was one of her strong suits, but who could be brave in front of that? She had to admit she may have cowered slightly. 

Tris had retreated backwards. Yet he still kept on coming. Her mistake was backing into the door. There was nowhere else for her to go. 

Eric was upon her in but a moment when she was distracted by glancing from side to side for a weapon. 

_Where’s your bravery now, stiff._

He had said into her neck his lips enclosing over her jugular. The scrape of his fangs across her skin made her jolt into action. He had drawn blood. 

Tris went on the offensive and tried pushing him away from her. 

_There you are. Are you sure you don’t want me to bite you? It’ll feel great. Euphoric even._

She remembered the shiver that went through her body when he had uttered that into her neck. His voice had changed, and he had tensed up. That was a sign that he was on the verge of losing control. She could not deny that the thought of being bitten by him appealed to her. The tell-tale ache between her legs at his proximity and cooling touch of his lips at her throat. They kept travelling up and down her neck. Yet she had pushed him away and rebuffed him that day. 

He had let her. 

From then on she could not stop thinking about that moment and what it would be like to be bitten. When masturbating she would think about that moment, she would think about the actual act of being bitten instead of just a few drops of blood, a lot of blood would be pulled from her. Although every time she imagined being bitten it was by Eric and no one else. She would imagine him following through and biting down. It would bring her off without fail. So much so that she wanted the real thing. And that was what made her go to him instead of one of the many other vampires who had asked to have some of her blood.

Tris had seen more than a few couples doing the act, in throes of passion, in one of the many hallways, which also fuelled her fantasies. Yet she imagined herself and Eric in all of the scenarios. 

It was only after Tris went to Eric with the intention of being bitten for the first time that masturbating to the act was not enough. The real thing was so much better than she had imagined. She had visited Eric many times since then. Tris knew Eric liked her too. Eric had forgone other donors, she was his exclusively, and that worked both ways. 

When Tris had chosen Dauntless at the choosing ceremony had she known then what she knew now she would still opt to be Dauntless. Because of Eric. The fact that he was a vampire was merely a bonus.


End file.
